


Mi Día con Galahad

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Por tradición, el recluta puede pasar un día con su mentor. Eggsy ha concluido sus lecciones, pero siente que aun le falta una. Una lección en la que se jugará algo más que la vida. ¿Logrará convencer a Harry Hart para que siga siendo su maestro?





	1. 1

El camino a casa siempre tenía diferentes matices. Algunas veces encontraba tráfico, algunas parecía un pueblo fantasma y otras veces - la mayoría de las veces -lluvia y melancolía. Su soledad era buena compañía, o al menos eso se decía cada vez que llegaban esas noches en las que la añoranza de otra silueta a su lado afloraba. Esas veladas las pasaba despierto hasta el alba, acompañado de una copa de vino y un cigarrillo.

Pero ese día, el camino a casa había tenido un matiz bastante ameno. En ese taxi, iba su joven alumno, el que estaba seguro iba a conseguir el puesto de _Lancelot_. Al fin estaría en paz con el pasado. Al fin podría compensar la pérdida del que fuera el padre de Eggsy.

El joven prometía. Mucho. No podía evitar ver en esos ojos tan azules y sinceros, la misma valentía y determinación que lo hizo diecisiete años atrás elegir a su padre. Pero eso era el pasado, debía concentrarse en el presente y en dejar bajo su gabardina todos esos sentimientos que habían comenzado a acosarle.

-Estás demasiado pensativo -la voz de Eggsy lo hizo regresar de sus cavilaciones - ¿estás preocupado por algo?

-En absoluto Eggsy -contestó con una sonrisa -pensaba en cómo el destino se encarga de acomodar las piezas en el lugar correcto.

-¿Lo dices por lo que mencionó Merlín? -el joven fijó su mirada en la ventana y el tránsito de los otros autos- mi padre llegó también a este punto.

-Así es.

-No moriré.

Harry le observó serio, para luego volver a colocar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que no. Eres un Kingsman.

Eggsy le observó con asombro, con orgullo. La sonrisa se le contagió y JB dio señales de vida al despertarse en su regazo.

-¿Escuchaste eso JB? -lo alzó mientras el pequeño lamía su rostro - serás un perro espía.

-No hay tal cosa como perros espías -carraspeó acomodando su corbata. Habían llegado a casa. -Anda, vamos a descansar un poco.

El joven asintió, bajando del taxi y viendo admirado la bella estructura de la casa de Harry. La blanca fachada parecía ser limpiada a diario por lo impoluta que permanecía. Y casi podía apostar a que los arbustos de la calle también eran podados y arreglados a diario.

-Deja que adivine... ¿beneficios de un Kingsman?

-Trabajo duro de un Kingsman -corrigió abriendo la puerta -bienvenido a mi casa.

Eggsy tomó a JB y entró embelesado, observando cada rincón de la estancia. Lujo, fue la primera palabra que vino a su cabeza. Pero no un lujo vulgar o sobrecargado. Toda la casa de Harry tenía su personalidad: regia, limpia, clásica y debía aceptarlo, hermosa.

-Menudo lugar tienes acá -acarició la cabeza de JB y lo retuvo, para que el canino no fuera a hacer alguna travesura - seguramente adoras estar acá.

-Es limitado el tiempo que puedo pasar aquí -aflojó su corbata, pasando una mano por sus cabellos -pero sí... me agrada tener un lugar al cual llamar casa.

-¿No querrás decir hogar? -lo siguió al ver que se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Como diría la conocida canción Eggsy, _"a house is not a home"._

- _"When there's no one there... to hold you tight"_ \- cantó recordando la vieja canción - ¿qué pasa Harry? , ¿hizo falta una "señora Hart"? -sonrió, pero cierta incomodidad se instaló en su pecho ante la sola idea de encontrar a una esposa o similar.

_« ¿Qué demonios?»_

El mayor se giró en las escaleras y le vio fijamente por unos segundos.

-Tú sí que estás lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Qué? -se encogió de hombros - mamá solía escucharla mucho luego de... bueno, luego de tú sabes qué.

Harry desvió la mirada con cierta tristeza, pero fue apenas un atisbo que Eggsy no logró percibir. Siguió subiendo las escaleras sin decir nada más, hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones.

-Bien, esta es la habitación de invitados. Puedes ponerte cómodo, trata de descansar y...

-¿Es esa tu habitación? -señaló la puerta al final del pasillo.

-Un caballero no interrumpe Eggsy.

-Vamos, ¿no podemos descansar también de ser caballeros?

-Estás aun en entrenamiento, eso no está a discusión.

-Bien -suspiró abriendo la puerta de su cuarto -¿pero sí es esa tu habitación?

-¿Por qué lo consultas? -Harry sintió de repente una ligera emoción incómoda.

-Vamos... ¿no es obvio? -Eggsy dejó a JB sobre la cama - me muero de curiosidad por conocer la habitación de un espía.

El mayor soltó un suspiro, dibujando al fin otra sonrisa en sus labios. Era un buen ejercicio para él, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera.

-¿Crees que estará llena de _gadgets_ y trampas mortales?

-Quizá -se cruzó de brazos -¿vas a enseñarme o no?

Harry dudó. Aquel espacio tan íntimo no era visitado por nadie, era su lugar. Pero quizá... solo quizá...

-No es esa- dijo al fin comenzando a caminar hacia el final del pasillo -acompáñame.

El joven obedeció y alzó las cejas al ver que el mayor halaba de una cuerda para bajar la escalera de madera que comunicaba al desván.

-¿Es en serio? -Eggsy le observó subir -¿el desván es tu habitación?

-Hace mucho tiempo que una cama no me es necesaria -entró y encendió la lámpara de su gran escritorio. El lugar era pequeño, la decoración la llevaba a cabo un tapizado de portadas de periódicos, los cuales asumía, tenían que ver con sus trabajos como Kingsman. Una silla de cuero, la laptop... en una esquina, un pequeño diván que adivinó era la única cama que aquel hombre concebía.

-¿Quieres contarme al respecto? -Eggsy comenzó a caminar alrededor del pequeño lugar, mientras Harry se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

-Misiones -observó las portadas que Eggsy señalaba -pequeños recuerdos supongo.

El joven era curioso. Esa, a consideración de Harry, era una excelente y pésima cualidad a la vez. Dependiendo el contexto, podía ser muy aprovechable. Respondió en automático las preguntas del muchacho, pero sus ojos estaban recreándose en otra cosa. Asumió que los años de gimnasia y el entrenamiento Marine, habían labrado ese cuerpo tan a tono, que podía adivinarse aun cuando el chico lo cubría con esas gruesas - y desatinadas - ropas. ¿Cómo se vería ese cuerpo ataviado con un traje de caballero? La sola imagen en su cabeza bastó para aflojar un poco más su corbata, de repente hacía calor.

_«Debo llevarle a que le hagan uno a medida»_

-...pues enséñame -refunfuñó Eggsy trayendo de nuevo toda su atención a lo conversado - ¿cómo se aprende a ser un caballero?

-Bueno, debiste haberme preguntado antes de sentarte en esa silla -dijo sin más.

Esa sonrisa de Eggsy lo hacía lucir tan seguro de lo que era como rebelde.

-¿Y qué más?

-Un caballero debe saber cómo preparar un buen Martini.


	2. 2

Esa lección había estado un poco intensa. Ya no era un jovencito con aguante para tanto licor, pero al fin y al cabo, parecía que Eggsy había dominado el arte de preparar un buen Martini. JB ya estaba dormido en la sala, siguiendo fiel a su amo.

        —Aprendes bien —dijo Harry de repente alzando su copa.

        —Eres buen maestro.

        El mayor sonrió y tomó una de las aceitunas en sus labios, saboreándola antes de devorarla.

        —Vaya, eso te ha de conseguir muchas chicas —dijo Eggsy de repente, con la vista fija en su boca.

        —¿Por qué?

        —Vamos, es sexy —se acomodó relajado en la silla — todo el cuadro: el traje, las gafas, el porte... ¿crees que me veré así algún día?

        —Quizá —Harry se sonrojó levemente —¿acabas de hacerme un cumplido?

        —Supongo —bebió el último trago y comenzó a engullir la aceituna.

        —Eggsy, mesura —Harry se acercó y tomó el palito con los verdes frutos — engullendo así no se verá bien.

        —Enséñame —Eggsy alzó una ceja y le cedió las aceitunas, observándole sin perder detalle.

        El mayor se quedó serio un momento. ¿Era el licor o realmente estaba notando cierto coqueteo en todo el asunto? No, debería ser el Martini que se había subido a sus cabezas. Como fuera, el asunto se estaba tornando provocadoramente peligroso.

        —Trata de comerla despacio —la colocó en los labios del joven —pequeños bocados, recuerda que es la última parte de una buena bebida, es...

        Las palabras comenzaron a quedarse atoradas en su inglesa garganta cuando observó la boca de Eggsy comenzando a devorar las aceitunas de una manera tan pausada y sensual, que por un momento pensó que al terminarlas, seguiría con sus dedos... o algo más.

        _«Oh, por todos los cielos»_

 

        —¿Así? —Eggsy sonrió al ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su mentor.

        —Sí, está mejor —carraspeó.

        —¿Se ve sexy? — preguntó de manera inocente — o espera... quizá si...

        Alzó una de sus manos y tomó las gafas de Harry. Lo pilló desprevenido, no esperaba un movimiento como ese por parte del muchacho.

        —Bien —dijo colocándoselas —tengo las gafas... ¿qué tal ahora?

        Y siguió devorando la otra aceituna bajo la fija mirada de un asombrado Harry Hart. ¿Si se veía sexy?, ¡por Dios!, esa pregunta salía sobrando. En ese momento, Eggsy era la pura personificación de la sensualidad y la lujuria.

        _« ¡Apártate Galahad!, antes que sea tarde»_

 

        —Te luce —dijo alejándose un poco, al ver que el joven terminaba el verde fruto — ahora ya sabes cómo debe comerse.

        El joven sonrió y le observó detenidamente, hasta que al fin se quitó las gafas, acercándose de nuevo para colocarlas en los ojos de su maestro.

        —No tanto como a ti —dijo y se quedó quieto, rozando con sus dedos los rasgos masculinos. Sí, quizá era mucho más viejo, quizá tendría la edad para ser su padre, pero... al calor del licor y dejando atrás esa vocecilla de conciencia, debía aceptar que Harry había llegado a impactarle como un tren a alta velocidad. Sólo quería conocer más de él, estar con él, aprender de él... en todos los ámbitos.

        —¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa por tu mente? —dijo Harry al fin, conteniendo el aliento durante todo aquel escrutinio.

        —Bueno... —esta vez el rubor se instaló en las mejillas del menor — pensé que quizá por este día... esta noche... podrías utilizar una cama más grande.

        Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho al escuchar eso. ¿En qué momento había pasado un coqueteo inicial a algo tan intenso como eso? No, aquello no era para nada correcto, Eggsy era prácticamente un niño, un joven tan hermoso y...

        —¿Estás consciente de lo que estás proponiendo? —sus manos fueron más sinceras, encontrando el torso del rubio, comenzando a rozar tenuemente, hasta instalarse en su cintura.

        —Creo que es algo que los dos necesitamos —dijo tomando el valor para acercarse más y sentarse sobre el regazo de Harry. —No sé... no sé qué pasó, pero necesito... necesito descubrir si... —sus manos acunaron el rostro del mayor, buscando respuestas en esos ojos insondables.

        —No —Harry tomó con fuerza sus muñecas, viéndole serio — no es lo correcto, esto... esto se vería muy mal, además...

        —¿Quién lo sabría? —insistió Eggsy tratando de safarse — estamos en casa... ¿no es tiempo ya de volver este lugar un hogar?

        El mayor no pudo mantener la muralla ante esas palabras. Sintió cómo una bola de demolición pegaba directo, dejándolo expuesto. Soltó las manos del chico y se rindió a la cercanía, a ese joven cuerpo sentado sobre él, a esos ojos que buscaban encontrarle en ese pozo en el que se había metido; se rindió ante esos labios que pronto comenzaron a acortar la distancia, hasta que se dio el primer roce.

        Fue todo revolución. Un antiguo sentimiento que parecía despertar de su letargo con renovada fuerza y furia, con un reclamo por todos esos años en los que se privó de esa emoción, de esa subida de adrenalina tan peculiar. Era como beber de la copa de los dioses la más dulce gota de hidromiel.

        —Eggsy —gimió atrapando la cabeza del joven para ahondar el beso y buscar ese húmedo manjar en la inexperta boca.

        El muchacho respondió con el ímpetu que su juventud le proporcionaba. Aprendía cada movimiento, cada roce para deleitar y deleitarse. Nunca había experimentado un beso tan apasionado, tan lleno de sentimientos mixtos e intrincados. Era una agonía y un placer al mismo tiempo; un momento para dejar de ser y simplemente dejar moldearse.

        —Enséñame —jadeó apretando la blanca camisa de su maestro entre sus manos — _Galahad_...

        No pudo decir más. Harry lo atacó con otro beso profundo, levantándolo de su regazo y conduciéndolo hasta que estuvieron escaleras arriba, en la habitación de Eggsy. El muchacho se soltó del agarre y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, comenzando con la enorme chaqueta y los pantalones. El mayor le observó en silencio, hasta que le fue necesario dar otra lección a su aprendiz.

        —Un caballero —murmuró girando al muchacho, hablándole al oído — aprende a ser paciente.

        —Harry... —su piel se erizó al sentir el aliento sobre su cuello.

        —Si quieres aprender, vas a hacerlo bien —la voz seductora se alejó hacia el armario, donde habían varias camisas blancas —ahora, quítate eso y ven acá.

        El joven obedeció, terminando de quitar su camiseta. A ojos de Harry quedó descubierto aquel cuerpo joven y esbelto, ataviado ya únicamente con un ajustado bóxer. El mayor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no sucumbir y besar cada palmo, por más que quisiera. Le colocó y abotonó la camisa, aprovechando para rozar con sus dedos la firmeza y lozanía de la piel descubierta.

        —¿Vas a ponerme todo el traje?

        —No —terminó de abotonar y le miró con una sonrisa divertida —gírate.

        Eggsy alzó una ceja ante la petición, pero obedeció sin objetar. Quedó de espaldas a su mentor, expectante.

        —Otra lección —Harry siguió en el mismo tono, sacando de una caja una pequeña máscara negra de seda — es conocer a la perfección tu cuerpo y sus reacciones —colocó la máscara sobre los ojos de Eggsy, generando en éste un ligero sobresalto.

        —No creí que fueras tan pervertido.

        —No es perversión —Harry sonrió deslizando una de sus manos por todo el torso del muchacho — dijiste que querías aprender... bueno, vas a hacerlo.

        El rubio gimió al sentir el aliento del mayor sobre su cuello, para luego sentir el recorrido de la húmeda lengua, desde atrás de su oreja hasta llegar a su clavícula.

         —Harry... —salió como un quejido, haciéndolo remover sus piernas y alzar sus brazos tratando de girarse.

        —No —el mayor lo tomó de las muñecas y lo mantuvo aprisionado, mientras dejaba que sus labios atraparan un poco de la piel del desnudo hombro de Eggsy. El joven jadeó y se removió inquieto.

        —Debo decir, Eggsy, que posees una piel exquisita —la voz de Harry se hacía más profunda y seductora, así como sus movimientos. Pronto, fue desabotonando la camisa de su alumno hasta dejar el torso descubierto. Su mano derecha se recreó en el recorrido de los firmes músculos y el ligero vello que hacía cosquillas a su paso.

        —Ohh —Eggsy se asombró al sentir cómo su cuerpo iba despertando por completo, comenzando a humedecer su  bóxer —creo que es un hecho...

        —¿Qué cosa? —Harry liberó el otro brazo del rubio para poder utilizar ambas manos en el recorrido del torso hacia la pelvis del muchacho.

        —Me gusta —jadeó cuando sintió la mano derecha de Harry abarcando el prominente bulto que ya se alzaba sin pudor.

        —Puedo notarlo —sonrió con cierto orgullo masculino, aún tenía ese efecto en los chicos y eso elevaba su ego.

        —S-si sigues yo...

        —Oh, vamos —le besó la mejilla mientras metía su mano izquierda por detrás de su apretado bóxer —no terminarás tan pronto.

        —¡Ah!

        Eggsy se sobresaltó al sentir los exploradores dedos buscando entre sus nalgas. No podía concentrarse en el mix de emociones, cuando la otra mano de Harry ya había comenzado a acariciar su erecto miembro.

        —Son tan firmes como lo imaginé —Harry dio un ligero pellizco en una de las nalgas, para luego apartar sus manos para deshacerse del molesto bóxer que no dejaba una libertad mayor de movimiento. Eggsy se dejó hacer dócilmente, deseoso de que todo aquel juego continuara.

        El mayor deslizó la prenda hasta los muslos del chico, para luego empujarlo suavemente hacia la cama. El joven gateó por el colchón, deteniéndose cuando el mayor haló del bóxer con la intención de deshacerse de él por completo.

        —Realmente esta vista es algo memorable —Harry se quedó quieto observando el hermoso cuadro: Eggsy, sobre aquella cama, vistiendo solo aquella camisa y sus calcetines, con el trasero al aire y ese pequeño agujero rosado tan atractivo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía sin dudas, comenzando a apretar en su entrepierna.

        —Solo espero que no comiences a sacar fotografías —el rubio rió nervioso ante todo aquel preámbulo.

        —Con mi método de encriptación, si decido hacerlo ten la seguridad que jamás darían con ellas —comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón para darse un poco de alivio —pero no suelo hacerlo. Prefiero grabar recuerdos en mi mente y cuerpo.

        Acto seguido, quitó su corbata, halando de ella sin dejar de observar esos tentadores rincones de Eggsy.

        —Debo seguir estas lecciones —se subió a la cama, colocándose sobre el joven —ahora debo asegurarme que entiendas bien —acarició con su aliento de nuevo la oreja del chico, mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos del rubio hasta volver a atrapar sus muñecas —la importancia del control...

        —¿Qué es eso? —Eggsy jadeó al sentir cómo sus manos eran atadas juntas y luego pegadas a uno de los barrotes de la cabecera. Harry lo había inmovilizado utilizando una corbata.

        —Lección dos: control de emociones.

        El gemido no se hizo esperar al sentir cómo Harry levantaba la camisa y comenzaba con su lengua a recorrer toda su espina dorsal, hasta desembocar en medio de sus nalgas.

        —¡Ah!.. Ha-harry...

        —Control, joven Eggsy —susurró enterrando de nuevo su lengua en ese rosado orificio, sintiendo cómo se contraía, para luego soltarse un poco. Percibía el calor y la dureza de su alumno; cómo el sudor comenzaba a perlar la lozana piel y los gemidos aumentaban la frecuencia e intensidad.

        —Harry... por favor... —Eggsy se removió y haló de sus manos, jadeando al sentir el fuerte agarre de la corbata.

        —Vas a lastimarte —Harry acarició los glúteos, observando de nuevo el tentador cuadro de su aprendiz cegado con la máscara y atado con la corbata. A su merced.

        —Suéltame —gimió de nuevo al sentir cómo uno de los dedos de Harry parecía tantear los bordes del arrugado orificio.

        —La lección aún no termina —el mayor alcanzó un pequeño tubo de lubricante de la mesa de noche.

        —No quiero que termine —jadeó de nuevo al sentir lo frío del gel — pero quiero... quiero verte.

        —Paciencia —Harry acarició el agujero previo a introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos.

        —Mmm...

        —¿Molesta?

        —Suéltame —haló de nuevo de la atadura y siseó al sentir que apretaba más.

        —Eres muy indisciplinado —Harry hundió su dedo y atrapó de nuevo el cuello de Eggsy, besando y succionando. Quería dejarle una marca... ¿un sello de propiedad quizá? Iba a hacerlo suyo. Era lo que había venido deseando secretamente desde que lo vio.

        Eggsy volvió a removerse y a gemir ante la sensación de ese dedo hurgando en su interior. Se sentía caliente, extraño, placentero. Cuando el mayor tanteó otro dedo y estiró, un siseo se arrancó de sus labios.

        —Tranquilo —un beso en su espalda y el ligero ardor pareció disminuir — si no te relajas puedo lastimarte.

        —Harry...

        —Solo... solo siente.

        El joven mordió su labio inferior y obedeció. Relajó más sus músculos y, en esa oscuridad y sumisión, comprendió que su cuerpo era la respuesta a sus dudas. Su cuerpo era en ese momento completamente sincero. No quería que aquello terminara, no. Él quería más, aún más.

        El mayor sintió esa respuesta y no dudó en mover aún más profundo sus dedos, preparando ese sitio para lo inminente. Cuando varió el ángulo y rozó la próstata de Eggsy, el largo gemido se lo confirmó: el rubio estaba casi listo.

          —Bien... creo que has logrado contenerte.

        —No sé cómo puedes tú —su voz salió en un hilo, jadeando y tirando de la corbata de nuevo para zafarse.

        —¿Quién es el maestro? —Harry sacó una navaja de su tobillo y cortó la corbata para liberar a su inquieto rubio —listo... podemos pasar a la siguiente lección.

        Eggsy terminó de liberarse y se quitó la máscara, observando a Harry un poco cabreado. Alzó una ceja al ver que el mayor solo tenía medio desabotonada la camisa y el pantalón, pero no había mucha desnudez.

        —¿Piensas cogerme con la ropa puesta?

        —Esa boca —Harry se acercó hasta buscar esos rebeldes labios. El joven devolvió el beso, cerrando los ojos y enterrando las manos en los cabellos de su caballero. Al menos iba a hacerlos un desastre, quería verlo perder el control.

        —Eggsy —reprendió pero sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción del chico al verle despeinado.

        —¿Qué? Si un caballero no va a quitarse la ropa... al menos va a despeinarse.

        —¿Quién dijo que no voy a quitármela?

        —Pues ya vas tarde —Eggsy volvió a besarlo, empujándolo un poco hasta que los dos quedaron de rodillas sobre el colchón. El silencio de aquella casa era roto por pequeños gemidos, suspiros y el roce de la camisa de Harry siendo apartada junto con los pantalones. Pronto, tanto maestro como alumno quedaron en las mismas condiciones de desnudez.

        —Mejor así —el rubio pasó una mano por el pecho del mayor, observando la potente erección — creo que ambos estamos listos...

        Harry perdió el último atisbo de conciencia, volviendo al combate de sus lenguas, mientras recostaba a Eggsy y le hacía rodearle la cadera con sus piernas. El joven se dejó dócilmente, perdiendo la cabeza al sentir sus cuerpos pegados, ese vello rozándose y la humedad de sus miembros confundiéndose en esa seductora danza. Estaba completamente perdido: enamorado de Harry Hart.

        —Eggsy... yo...

        —¿Mmm? —el joven le observó atento.

        Harry no pudo formular las palabras que quería. Sentía el pecho desbordado, pero más que nada, necesitaba sacar de su cuerpo esa imperiosa necesidad de reclamar ese joven cuerpo como suyo. Porque lo sería. Desde ese día y hasta que tuviera vida: Eggsy sería suyo... y él sería de Eggsy.

        No dijo nada más, simplemente volvió a besar al joven y lo colocó mejor, buscando de nuevo el lubricante para consumar el pacto. El rubio pareció entender el mensaje silencioso, porque se acomodó y esperó estoico mientras era preparado. Cuando al fin se consumó la unión, el ardor volvió y provocó un chasquido de lengua en el joven.

        —¿Estás bien? —Harry jadeó, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para detener su invasión.

        —Claro que sí Galahad—susurró Eggsy, volviendo a poner esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro — soy un Kingsman...

        Ese combustible extra avivó aún más el motor interno de Harry, que terminó de enterrarse para volver a buscar los labios de su alumno, ahora amante. Esperó paciente los momentos justos para hacer de aquella experiencia algo memorable. Entendía que era la primera vez que Eggsy experimentaba ese tipo de relación, así que debía irse con cuidado. Estaba seguro que con esas acciones estaría alcanzando algún grado de santidad, porque era un tremendo sacrificio el no perder completamente el control cuando los gemidos del joven cuerpo se alzaban cada vez más en ese silencioso entorno; cuando la piel perlada de sudor parecía brillar más y cuando sus gafas comenzaban a empañarse.

_«Ya habrá tiempo de repetir... muchas veces»_

 

        Aceleró sus embestidas al compás de su mano masturbando el joven miembro y de los gemidos y peticiones de Eggsy. El muchacho era bastante vocal, no dejaba nada a la duda y sabía exactamente cómo y dónde quería sentir. Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Cuando el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a sonrojarse, un movimiento imprevisto lo dejó descolocado: Eggsy acababa de empujarlo para quedar él arriba.

        —E-eggsy...

        —Pierde el control —jadeó colocándose para montarlo, no sin antes quitarle las gafas para ponérselas él — quiero verte perderlo...

        —No sabes... no sabes lo que...

        El chico cerró los ojos al volverse a penetrar, comenzando a subir y bajar hasta encontrar ese punto tan específico, ese que Harry había despertado con sus dedos.

        El espectáculo era demasiado para la libido. Demasiado. Harry casi gruñó al acelerar el ritmo, apretando las firmes caderas del rubio, para luego dejar que sus manos amasaran y separaran más esas nalgas, para llegar a sus más profundos rincones. Comenzó entonces él a ser más vocal, a decir cosas sin sentido, a desear que aquel momento durara por siempre.

        —Ohh...

        —¿Qué pasa Galahad? —Eggsy mordía su labio inferior, acariciando su miembro mientras sentía el inclemente bombeo en su interior.

        —Eres hermoso —Harry se levantó y así, acomodados como pudieron, volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos pronto llegarían al momento cúspide.

        —¡Ahhh!

Eggsy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que fue aprovechado por el mayor para lamer su manzana de Adán, consiguiendo el estallido blanco que se mezcló con el propio, al ser apretado por el exquisito interior del rubio.

Y sucedió, estaba completo el pacto, firmado con sus cuerpos. Un recuerdo que quedaría sellado en la piel de Harry Hart por lo que le quedara de vida.


	3. 3

La lluvia llegó de repente, colándose hasta el vidrio de la ventana, donde jugó caída libre hasta llegar a las plantas. Eggsy siguió con la vista el recorrido de algunas, mientras sonreía al sentir los dulces besos en su espalda.

        —¿En qué piensas? —la seductora voz de Harry llegó a su oído. Estaban recostados en la cama, con las sábanas un tanto desordenadas, despeinados y satisfechos.

        —Pienso que debemos preparar más seguido esos martinis —Eggsy se giró y observó fijamente al mayor.

        —Apoyo esa idea Eggsy.

        —Aunque tú sabes... podemos invertir los ingredientes.

        Harry alzó una ceja y sonrió ante la insinuación. Claro que podían invertirlos, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, ya le pertenecía por completo al joven agente.

        —Realmente... estás lleno de sorpresas.

 

 

FIN


End file.
